The End of Fable The Evil Path of Hero
by MCR2004
Summary: It takes place 10 years after the end of Fable, with Hero wearing Jack's mask and Jack having most of the control of him. This story is the alternative of my other story where Hero chose to be good.
1. Open Mind

NO!!! NOT AGAIN! Hero thought this with what little part of his mind he had control of. He was having another one of his "nightmares". This one was the latest of the many that have occurred over the past ten years.

Ten years ago, Hero made the choice that all heroes had to make. Only his decision had affected all of Albion. Hero had chosen ultimate power over the life of his only living relative, Theresa. He had killed her with the Sword of Aeons, in turn giving this sword power beyond imagination. He did not regret this choice, and still doesn't. But the next choice he made he will regret for eternity. After defeating Jack of Blades, instead of destroying the mask's evil forever, Hero donned the mask of Jack of Blades. This fused the immense power of Jack and Hero together, creating the ultimate overlord. Although their powers were combined, Jack gained most of the control over Hero's body, which he used at his will.

Tonight, Jack was controlling Hero's mind. _So, Hero, how are our plans coming along? I haven't checked in on you in a while._

I've done everything you told me to, Jack! Leave me alone just this one night!

_I don't think so Hero. Now, have you prepared the bandits to check on the Hook Coast population?_

Yes! I have! I also have the balverines being trained! Just let me sleep!

_Wise choice… Okay, sleep tonight. But I'll be back tomorrow. _*evil laughter*

The next morning, Hero woke up to the bright sun in his room. Much too bright, he thought to himself. I'll just have to fix this. (Even though he regrets taking the mask, Hero still has a black heart.) He put on his armor and began shining his weapon. Every time he looked at it, he was reminded of his sister, how kind she always was to him. If only I had a choice, he thought. I would have never killed her. But I needed to… It was then that one of his slaves walked in.

"Master," the depressed servant said. "Someone is here to see you."

"Bring him in," Hero replied irately. He did not like having his thoughts interrupted there were only so many he could control…

"Hello, great Hero," a man now standing next to the servant said. The man wore what looked like they used to be new clothes. They were now all torn. "The people of Bowerstone North need food. Some of the children have not eaten in the past three days. Please! Give us food!" The man was now down on his knees, begging.

"I don't think I will," replied Hero still shining the Sword of Aeons, his head filled with childhood memories of his sister.

"But why? Oh, Hero? We must eat! I do not doubt that other towns are also experiencing this problem. Please, mighty Hero!"

Suddenly, Hero stood up and jabbed his sword into the beggar's chest.

"You… you will burn in Hell…" as he said this, blood was pouring out of his chest. "For what you did to your sister… and to us…"

Hero then plunged his sword deeper into the man's chest. "NO ONE speaks of my sister!" The man then fell dead on the floor. Hero's servant looked astonished.

"Master… why? He only wanted to feed his people." Upon saying this, she also received a blade in the chest and fell to the floor, screaming. A twisted smile crossed Hero's face.

"That's better."


	2. Control

Hero sat down at his table, in need of breakfast. Two servants in tattered clothing walked up to him. "What is it you want today, Master?" one asked.

"The usual," he replied. One of the servants trudged towards the kitchen. But the other stayed behind. She was crying.

"She was… my sister," she sniffled.

Hero sat there eating his food, not paying attention. The servant walked away, realizing she was not going to get an answer. He stood up and used his Guild Seal (the last one in existence) to teleport to Hook Coast.

Hero approached the bandit in charge of rounding up the citizens. "What's the population count?" he asked, gesturing toward the relatively small group of people.

"About twenty-five. I still have a few men searching homes on the outer edge of the town," the bandit replied.

"Don't leave anyone out." Hero's eyes the scanned the group of people. They all were extremely skinny and were wearing sewn-together rags as clothes and the children in the group were all crying with their mothers trying to comfort them. All of the men were comforting the women. But one was staring at him. Hero gestured to him, "You. Come here."

The man walked over, still staring with a grimace on his face. "What is wrong with you? You seem angrier than the rest," Hero asked him.

"How can you sleep at night?" the man asked him. Hero tried not to flinch. The man continued, "You have nearly destroyed all of Albion! Most of the people are on the brink of death from starvation!" The man was now flailing his arms at Hero. "All of the choices you have made in life have nearly killed all of us!"

Hero then grabbed the man and held is sword at his throat and whispered into his ear, "I really don't think this should surprise you, but I don't give a damn." Hero then released the man, but made a small indentation in his neck first. It was enough to bleed, but not to kill him.

"You will burn in Hell!" the man shouted at him.

"You're not the first person to tell me that," Hero laughed as he walked away.

Hero then traveled to Knothole Glade where the balverines were being trained to be obedient to a master. "How's it coming?" he asked one of the trainers while observing.

"Quite well. Except for this one 'ere. He doesn't feel like complying. Every time it's given a command, someone gets a bite in the but." The man laughed at what Hero didn't think to be a funny joke. Hero stepped into the training ring. "Careful sir!" the man shouted at Hero.

Hero laughed at the impossibility of him being harmed. The balverine was sitting in a corner, eying Hero with an evil glare. "Come," Hero said to the beast. It responded by charging at Hero with a growl. Hero stepped aside with an astonishing speed. The balverine slammed into the wall of the ring.

"How in the…" the trainer said.

"Now, come." This time, the balverine calmly walked to Hero, though you could tell it wasn't liking this. "This one shouldn't be a problem anymore," Hero said.

"Thank you, sir," the trainer said, astonished.

Later that night, Hero was "visited" by Jack. _So, Hero. You got a bit touchy about your sister today, didn't you?_

Yes I did! Don't bring it up!

_Oh, but I must. After all these years, you haven't gotten over that?_

How can I! She was my best friend! My last relative!

_Yes, but you made the choice to kill her. Tell me why you did that._


	3. Darkness

Because… I needed the power. If it could have been anyone else, I would have done it.

So you are evil. Good, I was beginning to doubt you. Now, unlike you, I have been paying attention o the whispers around the towns and there seems to be a resistance brewing. It appears to be located at the site where the Guild used to be. You'll need to go there tomorrow with bandits and the higher level balverines.

Why would I need help? Is it really that large of a group?

I guess not, but just take two bandits with you for backup.

Hero woke up early the next day to prepare. A slave walked in. "Is there anything you need this morning, Master," she asked.

"Yes. Go get two bandits and tell them to meet me at the entrance of the Guild site."

"Yes Master."

As Hero arrived at the entrance, he saw the two bandits that were sent. Both had a large build, great axes, and high quality armor. They would both most likely end up dead.

"I see you came prepared," he said to them.

"Yes sir, we did!" the younger looking of the two said. The other elbowed him.

"He's new," he said.

"Let's get going then," Hero sighed, realizing that they were going to be useless.

Hero kicked down the gate, with both bandits at his flank. "What's up?" he shouted with a devilish smile. He unsheathed the Sword of Aeons and charged. Both bandits followed,

The group was scrambling to draw out their weapons and organize themselves. Hero had easily sliced through ten people before they were even remotely methodized. Hero turned to see how the bandits were doing while deflecting a blade. And to no ones' surprise, they were lying flat on the ground, dead. Hero sighed as he plunged his blade into two men at once. After a few minutes, Hero was alone with one other man.

"You have no right to call yourself a hero," the man said to him. "Heroes are supposed to be peoples saviors." The man scowled at Hero. He wielded a high-grade sword.

"You have no need to speak. You will be dead within the next few minutes, and there is no one here to carry on your last words." Hero smirked at him.

"True," the man replied. "But if I die fighting you, I'll die in honor."

Just then, Hero charged at the man with blinding speed. Before he knew it, the man had Hero's blade in his stomach.

"You," the man tried to speak through the blood coming out of his mouth.

Hero took his sword out of the man's stomach. "Save yourself the speech," Hero grinned. "I've heard it before." The man then fell dead on the floor. "Looks like there's no honor for you." Hero's blood red eyes scanned the bodies of people on the floor. There had to have been at least one hundred people here. "Huh," Hero sighed. "Disappointing. I was expecting a well-trained group, or at least them to be expecting this. Oh well." Hero then teleported back home.

Once inside, Hero sat on his bed. Wow that was fast. I was expecting more of a fight.

Jack! It's the middle of the goddamn day! Why the hell are you here?!

Because you're slacking, Hero. There are still people in Albion who will disobey you. You are not ruthless enough to control these people! It's time for me to take control.

Hero then felt the worst pain imaginable throughout his whole body. Wait! What are you doing!

The last thing Hero heard was laughter, then everything went black.


	4. Blood and Flames

Note: In this chapter, the main character is still Hero's body, but now with Jack of Blades in complete control of it. Hero's soul has been consumed by Jack and now ceases to exist.

_Yes! _Jack thought with the mind that he had now taken over. _I am finally in total control! That puny Hero could not even dream of the power I am now going to possess over all of Albion. He was too weak, still wishing he did not kill his sister. He did not admit it, but I know that he regrets it. It was too easy to manipulate his weak mind._

Jack got up out of Hero's bed. _This bed will never need to be used again. Now I will never need to waist time on insignificant tasks like sleeping and eating. All the more time to torture the people of Albion. _Jack donned Hero's armor and weapons. A servant walked in.

"What is it I can do for you today, Master?" she asked.

Jack crossed the room in a split second and was holding the girl's throat, lifting her in the air. "I don't think I'll be requiring your, or anyone else's services, any longer." He then snapped her neck. Jack dropped the lifeless, bleeding body on the floor and walked out of the room.

Jack walked into the main room. A servant ran up to him in a panic. He was bleeding from a gash across his forehead. "Master!" he shouted, panting. "We are being invaded from the front entrance. _Incompetent fools! They can't hold of an advance from the front door! _Jack drew the Sword of Aeons and drove it through the servant's ribs. "Useless," Jack muttered under his breath. He jogged to the front entrance to survey the damage. On his way there, Jack saw countless bodies of bandits, servants, and the invaders. Their blood was all over the floor and walls. "Just the way I like it," Jack commented, smiling underneath his mask. He finally reached the front line of invaders. The servants and slaves were futilely attempting to hold them back. Jack walked forward, slicing through anyone in his way, including his own bandits. "Mmmmm… More blood," Jack sighed.

He reached the outside area, only to see an army of peasants assembled in front of him. They were all armed with armor and axes. But one man, who looked more menacing than the others, stood closer to Jack. "Y...o...u," the man stuttered, pointing at Jack with a shaking finger. "You thought you destroyed the resistance. But we're still here. You can't destroy all of us. Good always triumphs over evil. And you are a demon. You have even killed your own servants and followers. There is now way you will live to the end of this day." The man finished his speech with a smug on his face.

Jack tried to force back a smile. _Fools! They think they can defeat me. I will enjoy spilling their blood. _He could no longer hold back his smile.

"You dare have a smile on your face when you are hopelessly overpowered and outnumbered! You belong neither in Heaven nor Hell! Both are too reputable for you. When you die, your soul will cease to exist! The ultimate punishment!" The man paused for a short moment. "But first," he grinned. "We will make your death slow and painful."

Then, the whole army began to advance. "You wish you could," Jack grinned in response to what would be the man's last words. Jack dashed forward, unsheathed his blade and sliced through the man in the front. The last words the man heard were Jack whispering in his ear, "I just don't understand how you all can be so damn deficient. You seriously thought you could defeat me." Jack laughed his ghostly laugh, and then continued to his next victim.

Jack cleared a small path for himself, then prepared to use the Will stored in Hero's body. As Jack prepared to release a great fireball, he realized the Will in Hero's body wouldn't be enough. Jack took a step back, and began to raise the fires of Hell. He enjoyed the feeling raw power running through him. Jack released this power on the half of the army that was still standing.

Over the rush of sound roaring past his ears, Jack heard the anguished screams of the peasants. _Yes, scream, _Jack thought in his twisted mind.

Once it was over, he walked amongst the dead bodies. The whole field was coated in blood and singed bodies. Jack leaned down and picked up a handful of blood. He lifted it to his mouth, and drank it. "Ahh… delicious." He then leaned down on the ground to drink more.

After ingesting about five and a half gallons of blood, Jack ceased because he heard movement behind him. He turned around to see a man with three fourths of his body burned. "You disgusting beast," the man managed to choke out.

Jack, his mouth stained with blood, just smiled back and continued with his "feast". After drinking another seven gallons, Jack turned back to the man on the ground and saw him staring at Jack with disgust. Jack walked over to the man and grabbed a hold of his neck.

"No! What are you…" were the man's last words before Jack ripped a hole in his neck. Jack leaned down to drink the blood from the man before it dripped onto the floor. "Ahh… fresh. Always tastes better."


End file.
